falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Royce
Nathan Alexander Royce (born May 8, 2179, died November 21, 2257) was the greatest Grand Wizard in the history of the Klansmen Confederacy and a hero. A young wanderer who ventured across and around the Gulf of Mexico, Royce later returned and formed the Klansmen Confederacy into the nation-state it is today. Even after his death in 2257, his legacy is felt in the Klansmen Confederacy's strong position in Mississippi and its impact on other communities. However, Royce might not be as pleased with his creation as many would think. His history and experiences on his wandering shaped him into a very different man than any of his other Klansmen could have imagined. Biography Early Life Nathan Alexander Royce was the first child and eldest son born to Grand Titan Lewis Morgan Royce and Mary Ruth Royce outside the town of Barnett in the Klansmen Confederacy on May 8, 2179. The Royces were a well-to-do farming family and a pillar in the local community. Nathan was a strong baby that grew into a strong child and always played outside and loved watching his father work in the fields or hunt. On Nathan's seventh birthday, he received two gifts: he was allowed to go to the schoolhouse in town after planting season to learn more than his letters, and he was given his first gun. Nathan took to both immediately. However, over time, he learned that he wasn't such a good shot and school became a bore. Too much about racial purity and war and too little of actual substance. Nathan had plenty of friends but didn't feel any real connection to any of them. That made him worried about the future, when he would have to find someone to marry. At thirteen, Nathan's first life changing experience came. On the night of August 19, 2192, Nathan was hunting alone for only the second or third time when he heard a noise. Thinking it was a deer, Nathan leveled his hunting rifle and squinted at where the noise came from. There he saw the glow of a campfire. Coming closer, Nathan saw a cart with with a Brahmin hitched to it. Around the campfire were several people, two were black and one was a ghoul, a sight Nathan had never seen before. At first, Nathan felt obligated to shoot them or at least fire off a warning shot. They're intruders and undesirables. It's my job as a man now to defend- But his curiosity was also strong. These people were from the outside and probably knew a lot more than he did. So, in a break neck decision, Nathan walked out of the brush and said hello. The people gathered round the campfire seemed rather nonplussed about Nathan's greeting and also said hello. Then, Nathan asked who they were and why they were there in a slightly aggressive tone. The people responded, saying that they were a new caravan company that was crossing through these parts for the first time. It was then that they invited him to sit at their campfire. Nathan was tentative at first, staring at the ghoul and the two blacks for an uncomfortably long time, but accepted their offer. Sitting down, Nathan was asked who he was and where he came from. Nathan told them plainly who he was: a young white hunter who lived outside of Barnett. He also told his future plans. "Someday, I wanna take over the farm from Pa and maybe have a few kids. Join the Klan. You know, life." The caravaners seemed to respect Nathan's simple ambition, even becoming a Klansmen (which they had no concept of). They themselves then began to tell their own stories, of faraway lands and forgotten places. Nathan was enthralled by descriptions of the excesses of The Big Easy, the blood drenched battlefields of the Corpse Coast, the sunken treasure of Florida, and even of the exotics of Mexico. The young boy Marveled at this newfound knowledge, this knowledge of an outside that had begun to fascinate him. The caravaners also let Nathan have some of their food. The Cram was honestly disgusting, but these things called Sugar Bombs were just wonderful. Soon, Nathan ate so many Sugar Bombs that he felt sick and had to go home. Wishing the caravaners well, Nathan headed back and went to bed. The next day, Nathan was woken up by his younger brother, who told him "there's a hangun goin on!" Intrigued, Nathan ran after his brother into the woods to see who was being hung. After running for a while, Nathan and his brother came upon a group of uniformed Klansmen (including Nathan's father) gathered underneath an oak tree. And swaying from the tree's branches were the caravaners he had met only a few hours before, all hung. It was then that Nathan realized he had to leave Barnett. He wanted to see the outside world for himself. Nathan decided to make a goal, so he promised to himself that he would leave home the day he turned sixteen. Nathan later told his parents. His father was at first furious that his firstborn son wanted to leave but in time, grew to accept that his son wanted to explore the wide world. And after all, he had other children. Nathan's mother also accepted his decision with as much grace as she could muster. For the next few years, Nathan worked hard on the farm and in school. Pushed out of school at fifteen, like most people, Nathan began making plans for leaving, consulting maps and trying to remember what the caravaners told him about the Gulf of Mexico. Deciding against journeying to Mexico, Nathan set the more realistic but still faraway goal of seeking his fortunes in the Big Easy, at the mouth of the Mississippi River. All he needed to do was catch a raft at Natchez and float south down the river. If only it was that easy... Road to the Big Easy May 7, 2195 had come. Nathan, now sixteen, was ready to leave. However, his father wanted him to do one last thing before leaving: Nathan had to officially join the Klan. That night, the initiation ceremony took place. Nathan mechanically made the pledge to uphold the purity of the white race and to fight oppression, evil, and the Jewish world conspiracy. A Klan patch was sown onto the wrist of Nathan's shirt to tell the world who he was. The next morning was Nathan's birthday and the day he would leave. And he did. Taking only a sack of some of his possessions (one shirt with the Klan patch and one without, some caps, and a few baubles to remember home by), the clothes on his back, and the hunting rifle his father had given to him on his thirteenth birthday, Nathan began his long walk to Natchez to catch a raft down to the Big Easy. On only the third day after Nathan left, he was almost ambushed by raiders but managed to lose them in the woods and fled west and continued on to Natchez. Luckily for him, there were no more raider attacks after that. Nathan's journey to Natchez ended in about a week later. Natchez was larger than any town Nathan had even seen. There were many people there and not all of them were white. The rafters from the river were of all colors and in the town, there were even some some robots, mostly protectrons with one or two sentry bots. Nathan was already amazed at what he had seen. However, that did not phase him from trying to catch a boat down to the Big Easy. At first, many rafters were reluctant to take a Klan boy down the river, as no Klansmen ever wanted to leave the town with a rafter. But after several sessions of begging and pleading, a raft captain by the name of Bubba Stump decided to offer Nathan a lift to the Big Easy in exchange for Nathan's hunting rifle, which was actually quite valuable because it was heavily modified. At first, Nathan was reluctant, since losing his weapon meant losing his independence as well as a link to his family. But after much bickering, Nathan relented and handed over his weapon in exchange for a ride to the Big Easy. At least the whole crew is white. The boatride to the Big Easy was long but certainly not boring. The Mississippi River was haunt common for pirates, mutants, and worst things. On June 14, 2195, Bubba Stump and many other rafters near him were attacked by Brownwater pirates, predecessors of the Court of the Bayou. The pirates, using small canoes so as to make less noise, slipped onto Stump's large raft with the intent of hijacking it and taking it. Stump had other ideas. Coming out of his bunk guns blazing, Stump shot some of the pirates but ran out of bullets and was cornered by one wielding a knife. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and the pirate fell to the ground. Behind him stood Nathan, holding his father's rifle that he had picked up. Stump smiled. "You can keep the rifle. Free of charge." The rest of the voyage was less dangerous but no less exciting. On both shores of the Mississippi, Nathan saw many peculiar things, from Swampers to seeing his very first Deathclaw devour those Swampers. As Bubba Stump's raft drifted further south, the sights became more weird for Nathan now that they had passed beyond Klan territory. I could swear I saw that white woman and that black man on shore holding hands. Big Trouble in the Big Easy On June 21, 2195, Stump's raft finally reached the Big Easy, a bit behind schedule. They dropped off at Vieux Carré. There Nathan, instead of staying, gave Stump a very curt goodbye, gave him a few caps for his troubles, and jumped ship. Nathan had finally arrived in the city. The culture shock he got after that was tremendous. Scantily clad women paraded around exposing themselves, voodoo enthusiasts spouted out curses, and in his first five minutes in Vieux Carré, Nathan even saw a man get murdered over a sweet roll. And blacks and ghouls EVERYWHERE. This was the Big Easy before the Royaume, before even Obed Narcisse, when the bosses ruled and no one was safe. Nathan, knowing very little about this place, decided to find lodging someplace so he could have someplace to sleep beside the street. Going to a nearby hostel named the High Joint, Nathan was once again shocked at meeting the receptionist, an elderly male to female transvestite. After stuttering out his name and buying a small room with a cot, the woman politely offered to walk Nathan to his room, which he accepted out of courtesy. When he got to his room, Nathan instantly fell onto his cot, expecting to go to sleep instantly. Instead, he was kept awake by a loud thumping and moaning on the other side of one of his walls. Nathan had had the misfortune (or did he) of picking a room right next to the Rad Queen brothel and would be kept awake for rest of the night listening to "the awful, sinful noises of whores and harlots". Raised in the Klansmen Confederacy, Nathan had never been exposed to any of this and had striven to be a exemplar "good boy" his whole life. That night, he considered going home. But after much thought, Nathan refused to give up. But I can't just live here for very long on caps I have. I need to find a job. Back home in Barnett, most everyone was farmers except for a few of the townsfolk and almost no one dealt in caps, mostly in barter. Nathan did not know where to start looking. Walking around the town with his rifle on his hip and his Klan emblem on his arm, Nathan caused much unease among the residents of the Big Easy, who had heard stories of those xenophobic, white trash Klansmen who lived up the river. No better than swampfolk. To look for work, Nathan went to a social club, then a restaurant, and even a port warehouse. No luck. This continued on for next two months. Nathan did manage to scrape together a few caps from odd work, mostly shoveling dirt for the Architects to strengthen levies. Good honest work, but not reliable. As he stayed in the Big Easy longer, Nathan began to "lose his shell", so to speak. He no longer cringed when he talked to Linda, the receptionist who always wished him hello in the morning after breakfast. Nathan didn't avert his eyes when ghouls and blacks passed him on the street. He even began to fall to sleep at night listening the rhythmic thump-thump-thump of the prostitutes next door (not by choice of course). Nathan was accepting the Big Easy, that is until that one damned day. It was the morning of August 16, 2195. Nathan was eating breakfast in the dining room of the High End hostel when an attractive woman approached him. She asked him if he was looking for reliable work. Nathan replied that, yes, he had been looking for good work for a long time. The women seemed almost happy at that and offered Nathan "a good, well paying job for men in your position." Nathan snapped it up instantly, asking where it was. The woman stood up and indicated that they leave the hostel. Going outside, the woman simply turned left and made to go into the Rad Queen Brothel. Nathan, confused, asked why she was going into the brothel and not leading him to where he would work. And then he realized what she was indicating. Nathan was not an unattractive man and desperate, but he was not about to stoop to that level. As the woman returned outside to ask why he did not follow her in, an unmeasurable rage began to build up in Nathan. She tried to make a whore out of me. SHE TRIED TO MAKE A WHORE OUT OF ME! And with that, Nathan lifted his rifle from his hip and opened fire on the woman in the door. The shot missed and hit the side of the doorway, but it made the woman scamper inside. It also attracted the attention of the people on the street, who saw a man who just opened up fire on the entrance of a whorehouse. Something you might see every other day in the Big Easy. But for Nathan, that was the breaking point. He didn't belong in the Big Easy, it was too insular, too large. Nathan worried that if he stayed in the Big Easy for much longer, it would swallow him up. Right then, he had two options: return home with little to nothing to show for it or put it all in and go farther, into the Gulf of Mexico. Nathan wasn't returning home anytime soon. Also, the Madame next door might try to kill him now. It took a few days to prepare but by August 20, 2195, Nathan was ready to try to snag another ship to some new adventure across the Gulf. Luckily for Nathan, this time his search was much shorter. Hays Rutherford, captain of the (former oil) tanker Inferno, needed a new crew. His old one had been lost in an attack made during a delivery to Waldock Plaza to the Monarch's Guards to aid in their war for Mobile. The Monarch's Guards delivery contracts were very lucrative, so Captain Rutherford wanted to go back to deliver more goods, with a full crew for protection. That is were Nathan came in. Scouting for potential candidates for his crew, Rutherford saw a young man wandering about the docks looking at the ships He walked up to Nathan and extended his hand, introducing himself as Captain Hays Rutherford, captain of the Inferno. Rutherford then asked if Nathan needed a job, saying there was an opening for the job of deck hand. Nathan, cautious after his last encounter, asked what kind of work he would doing. Rutherford, a honest man if not a nice one, admitted that they would be sailing into an active war zone and there would peril and danger involved in their journey. Not to Rutherford's surprise, that made Nathan agree right away to join the crew. Either a Roughneck gorebag or a Ranger bodybag. Poor kid. Life on the Inferno Coming aboard the Inferno, Nathan was introduced to the crew. They were a green bunch, and many, like Nathan, were just earning their sea-legs. Also, the crew was diverse, with ghouls, swampers, nocturnals, badlanders, and people of all races represented. Nathan was polite to them but was confused that he was not met well. Another southern dandy. This made Nathan very angry at first, but it turned out that all the crew treated each other that way. Nathan's racist attitudes shone through, but no one cared. He was tough enough nobody was about to mess with him, but no one really feared him. Nathan did later made a friend on boat. Gregor, a relatively young badlander who had lived in the Bayou his whole life and was also experiencing culture shock upon leaving home. Grevor's mask, a remnant of his tribal past, reminded Nathan of the Klan patch on his shoulder. Home. The two often talked about their families and homes, so different. Gregor had grown up hunting hunting Red Eye and swamplurks and had a passion for hunting but had been drawn to the Big Easy just as Nathan had, because it's promise of adventure. Drawing into one of Mobile's ports on September 1, 2195, the ship's crew began off-loading supplies. The Monarch's Guards paid Captain Rutherford and they were ready to go. But suddenly, a Roughneck sniper opened up on the ship. Nathan took cover and worked his way back onto the Inferno. He had survived his first voyage. Captain Rutherford, surprised the green kid had not been killed, paid Nathan accordingly. For the next three years, the Inferno ferried goods to Waldock Plaza and the caps kept rolling. Nathan and Gregor made buds with other members of the crew, and got new, better equipment. However, by 2198, the situation in Waldock Plaza was becoming even more unstable. On December 5, 2198, the Inferno drew into the Monarch's Guard port and was greeted by mortar fire from the Mobile Rangers who had taken control of the hill above town. Captain Rutherford decided to finally turn the ship around. That as when the Inferno stopped going to Mobile. They needed new sources of income. So, the Inferno make a trip around the Gulf Belt, a very dangerous but usually profitable trade route to places like Florida, Cuba, Mexico, and Texas. It was one of the places those caravaners talked about. The Inferno made its first stop in Fort Pen (near Rumrunner Bay) to drop off supplies to the embattled residents inside surrounded by raiders and mutants. Not too profitable, but a good thing to do. From there, the ship dropped off at several points in northwest Florida with little violence (except the occasional foolish pirate). Right then, Nathan was confused. Where's the pearly-white beaches? The exotic women? The bountiful treasure? Right now, it's just like the Gulf Coast. Going south, past the ruins of Panama City, Captain Rutherford got a radio call from a past employer, the cyborg warlord Matthias Dugan who ruled most of the Tampa Bay Area at the time. He needed ships to help transport his warriors to an island in the middle of Tampa Bay occupied by ghoulified U.S. Army remnants who were holding out in an armory there. Even though Rutherford and Dugan had bad history together, the captain decided to go to Tampa to assist Dugan in his war. Arriving in Tampa Bay on February 13, 2199, the Inferno was greeted by Dugan himself, who graciously thanked them for their help with his "little problem". The warlord Matthias Dugan towered over them and his cybernetic implants gave his face a skull-like appearance. Can't tell what color he is with all those tubes in him. Telling them that assault would go down on the twentieth, Dugan told the Inferno's crew they were free to roam his army's camp, as long as they didn't cause any trouble. Nathan was jubilant. He had finally found the white sandy beaches he had heard of so long ago. For the next few days, he and the rest of the crew hung out on the beach and ate and slept at his leisure, and drunk the night away while watching Dugan's army bombard the island fort at night. In the camps, Nathan even learned how to play poker, managing to stave losing any body parts. It was time well spent. By the eighteenth, Nathan was itching for something more. Itching for a fight. He lost his virginity in those last few days. He didn't remember her name or even what she looked like, but Nathan remembered the experience. He didn't want to die without knowing a woman at least once. On the twentieth, the attack began. The Inferno and several other smaller ships began transporting the warlord Dugan's army to the island. Nathan jumped off ship to fight. He might as well, since they were staying for the time. The ghoulified U.S. Army remnants were putting up a hell of a fight, laying down withering machine gun fire on Dugan's mostly melee equipped army. Nathan wisely decided to take cover and try to snipe the ghouls on the walls using his rifle. After a while, he could take refuge behind the bodies. By the end of the battle, Nathan's once treasured hunting rifle was broken, and he had blacked out from exhaustion. However, the ghouls' firepower and defensive position could not defeat Dugan's overwhelming numbers. The army overwhelmed the ghouls, killing them to the last man. By nightfall, the battle was over and over two hundred men were dead, seventeen from the Inferno's crew. Nathan walked over the now bloodied battlefield, uninjured, to find his friend Gregor with his torso ridden with bullets. As he coughed up blood, Gregor begged Nathan to cremate him with his mask on, or else his soul would not find comfort in the afterlife. That night, Nathan could not find any fire wood, so he did the next best thing. He dumped Gregor's not quite dead body, mask still on, into the fires of the collapsing armory, getting burns on his hands that never quite went away for the rest of his life. Nathan also threw his now broken hunting rifle as a kind of going away present to Gregor. As Nathan ran away from the collapsing and burning buildings, he could hear the muffled screams of his friend as he burned alive. His choice. Nathan quietly cried as he watched the armory collapse. That night, the victors slept either on the ships or on the beach. Nathan slept on some rags, pulled from the corpses of the dead. Smells horrible. It's all horrible. The next morning, Nathan returned to the Inferno to haul aboard the loot taken from the island base. Looking back at the now smoking armory, Nathan wondered what had really been achieved by this massive loss of life and at what cost. In his later days, this troubled him more. Returning to Dugan and his army to the mainland, Captain Rutherford demanded his share of the loot that was promised him. This offended Dugan, who told the captain if he acted that way, he wouldn't get paid. This caused Rutherford to make to draw for his pistol. Seeing that this was about to escalate into another battle, one the crew was fated to lose, Nathan stayed the captain's arm. No more killing, please. This made Rutherford realize his brashness and returned to polite conversation with Dugan. However, at the end of the day, Rutherford got his less than his promised share and as retribution for his naïvety, Nathan was not given anything, not even a new gun. For the moment, he had to make do with a rusty machete he had found on a dead body after the battle. I want to shove this straight up Dugan's- The rest of February through April saw Nathan become a recluse while trying to process what he seen in Tampa. The horror, the horror. Finally, it was Captain Rutherford who brought Nathan out of it, telling him he had to contribute to the crew, or he would be key hauled. It was then that Nathan realized he needed to shape up and get better. Life isn't going to get less hard. I can't give up now, after how far I've gone. I still have my Klan patch at least. By April 2199, the Inferno had slowly wandered its way down Florida's west coast, stopping occasionally to trade or take on supplies in the ruins of Port Charlotte and Cape Coral, as well Little Israel. What an odd place with all those Jews. They seemed nice enough and not like power hungry monsters. Actually, it kind of reminded me of home, with all the laws and everything. It was only when the Inferno reached the coastal edge of the Foreverglades when the received a potentially lucrative job offer over the radio once again. The leader of a local Injun band that needed supplies, it said. Hopefully they can pay for all these supplies. The captain came to the rendezvous spot right outside where a river opened into the gulf. What greeted him surprised everyone. Instead of a band of of friendly Injuns, out of the river came a stream of bloodthirsty river pirates, hungering for booty and blood. It's a trap! The crew got to their weapons and prepared for the assault. The pirates fastened ladders on the sides of the ship and climbed up, attempted to dodge anything thrown at them by the crew, Nathan included. As the river pirates climbed aboard, the fight began. Nathan ran at the pirates coming up the ladder while brandishing his machete. For the next few minutes, young Nathan was in the heat of battle, slashing away with no feeling or awareness of the suffering happening to those around him. Finally, the river pirates began to jump off the ship and swim back to shore. Nathan laughed, thinking they had won a great victory, only to be shocked to see that almost half the Inferno's crew was now dead. The next few days were spent patching up wounds and throwing bodies off of the ship. Half the crew was lost, but still Captain Rutherford madly plowed the ship further south, towards the free port of Key West to take on a new crew and to take on supplies for their eventual voyage to Mexico. By June 2199, the Inferno had finally reached Key West. A den of pirates and slavers, Key West was a dangerous place to pick up crew members but still much safer than going to Miami or doubling back to Tampa Bay (they were no longer welcome there). Captain Rutherford recommended the crew stay on ship but allowed them to go to the town if they wanted. Nathan, wanting to get something to heal his numerous scars from the previous battle, went into the town. The vendors of Key West did not disappoint Nathan, selling him a stimpak that he quickly used. The rush of his first needle disoriented Nathan as he limped back to the ship that night. This is what led him to be ambushed by some men in the streets. Nathan tried to hold his own but was beaten into submission. He would never see the Inferno again. Beyond the Gulf Nathan woke up in the morning in a cage. I'm on a boat. But not my own. Too weak to try to break out, Nathan slumped on the edge of the cage. He was captured and separated from his ship with no possessions but the clothes on his back. At least I still have my Klan patch. That's pretty much all that's left. The slavers who had captured Nathan intended to take him and the rest of their living cargo to the Orange Bowl to sell. The voyage from Key West to Miami was probably the worst time of Nathan's life. He was deprived of food or water and had to defecate in his cage. After a week, some of the slaves began to wither away and die, which made the slavers care for their product slightly better, Nathan included. On July 2, 2199, the slavers' ship arrived in the Orange Bowl. Nathan and rest of the slaves were put in a pen, which was almost submerged. It was there that he stayed for the next three weeks before market. At that time, the Bowl was experienced quite a bit of instability and many things could be sold there, including slaves. During that time, Nathan learned of the plight of the enslaved and how the pirates did not care about a slave's color as long as they could bend to the crack of a whip. But he kept his Klan patch and did not forget where he came from. I have to stay strong, for Pa, for Gregor, for those caravaners, for all the people I've left behind. Near the end of July, the slave auction finally took place. Buyers from all over the sunken city of Miami had gathered to look at the product. Nathan was lumped in with the rest of the young healthy unmutated males and females, the most valuable and expensive slaves on auction. The bidding started cheap. However, the bidding soon began to get high. All of a sudden, a bidder appeared from the back and bidded several hundred caps on the whole lot of young men and women. That man was Juan Manson, the hispanic captain of the Dolphins, a mercenary company who operated in the Miami area. Upon the men and women's purchase, Manson marched them in chains to several rafts waiting for them outside the Orange Bowl, where they were ferried to the Dolphins' camp. I wonder what this man will do to me. Slavery is not a lifestyle I want. Once the slaves reached the Dolphins' camp, their chains were removed, and they were shuffled in front of the mercenaries top brass for some kind of speech. As Manson began to speak, Nathan looked for a potential escape route. However, as Nathan tried to inch away, one of the mercenaries walked down from the front and laid out Nathan was he attempted to run away. Surprisingly, was the moment that Manson told the assembled slaves that they were now free but were still part of the Dolphins' company. From then on, Nathan was thrust (forcefully) into the mercenary culture of the Dolphins, a company not afraid to take jobs from less than desirable clients. From July to August, Nathan was brutally trained to be a mercenary. First, he had to work together with his mates in the company in a non-combat role as a pack mule of the mercenaries' packs. Nathan was forced to haul the mercenaries' equipment around on "jobs" for a few months. Around early November, Nathan was finally given the opportunity to become fighter in the company. In Nathan's first combat test, both unarmed and armed, his training sergeant was surprised by his competence and soon enough, Nathan was given a combat role. During Nathan's training, Juan Manson and his top lieutenants were forming a plan, the big score. The client was Pilar Castro, a foco communist guerrilla fighter. The target, Little Havana; also know as the Republic of Miami, was a Cuban refugee enclave that sat outside of Miami. Castro was going to attempt a coup using mercenaries and install a "dictatorship of the peasantry" with himself at its head. After the republic was conquered, Castro would pay the mercenaries a handsome payment and hopefully send Juan Manson on his merry way to a happy retirement. On November 28, 2199, Nathan and the rest of his company packed up their camp and prepared to march north. The Dolphins' were going to fulfill their job now, with Pilar Castro himself in tow with his small communist cadre to fight alongside him. By late noon, the Dolphins' had trekked far enough and were within view of Little Havana. Castro explained to the Dolphins that Little Havana would be captured when its town hall and garrison fell and those would be the primary targets. That night was a tense one. The next day, the Dolphins attacked in the morning. However, one of the town watchmen sited them and alerted the town militia. Soon, the fight was on. Nathan crouched in the tall grass while bullets whipped over his head, trying to move forward while occasionally exchanging some shots with the town militia. It took him almost an hour to advance a mile towards Little Havana. Luckily for Nathan, the resident of Little Havana had no automatic weapons, so the shots from the town were sporadic and mostly missed the company. By the time the mercenaries had reached the town, the militia had taken heavy casualties and were fleeing. Little Havana has theirs. However, things did not quite go as well as the Dolphins expected. Jackpot A Returning Dragon The Klan's Reconstruction The Seeds of Ignorance Last Years Personality As a boy, Royce was often hotheaded and violent, but also very curious, both about the outside world and how things worked. As he began to get older, Clark began to be able to control his anger and when he became Grand Wizard, grew more intelligent and well read. Royce often read or hunted when he wasn't doing his administrative duties. Royce had few friends in life, but those he had were very close. Appearance With dark hair and dark eyes, Nathan Royce was seen as pretty attractive in his day. As he aged, he grew a beard and became rather gaunt. From then on, he aged rather gracefully. Royce preferred a pre-War suit to a hunting vest. Equipment When Royce was a young man, he often carried his modified hunting rifle around to fight. But later in life, he rarely needed to carry around weapons as he was so well protected. Quotes By About Category:Mississippi